


Instruction

by bluehawthorn



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Daddy Kink, Elf Culture & Customs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Legolas POV, Mirkwood, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Watching, thrandolas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehawthorn/pseuds/bluehawthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil comes to recognize that Legolas and Tauriel have developed feelings for one another. Thinking it will help them to channel and move past their attraction, he calls them to his chambers and commands them to pleasure each other while he watches and gives instruction. </p><p>A Choose Your Own Adventure fic with three possible endings (each pornier than the last).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide how much I wanted Thranduil to be involved here, and then realized that I wanted several scenarios to take place. So this is a "Choose Your Own Adventure" fic. Chapter One is the main part of the fic. Then Chapters two-four are each an alternate ending. 
> 
> Chapter Two focuses mostly on Thranduil instructing Legolas and Tauriel, with him only a little bit involved in the action. It is the more romantic and intimate ending. 
> 
> In Chapter Three Thranduil and Tauriel get it on once Tauriel and Legolas are finished. It rachets up the porn factor a little bit. 
> 
> Chapter Three is the ending that is essentially a threesome and is the porniest of the three. 
> 
> Choose one or read them all!

Legolas is on edge as he enters his father's private chambers. He and Tauriel have been summoned there and he cannot imagine why. Normally if they are called before the king together it is to his throne room or receiving chambers. Not here. This is highly unusual.

He sees that Tauriel has arrived before him and is standing near the wall, her arms crossed behind her back and her head slightly bowed. She looks nervous as well. He goes to stand next to her, giving her a reassuring smile. She looks up for a moment and smiles back, her eyes warm but her mouth held tight.

They stand and wait in silence for several long minutes before Thranduil glides into the room, his long robes trailing behind him. He does not look at them, but instead walks to a nearby table and slowly chooses a bottle and then pours himself a glass of wine. More time passes before he begins to speak, and when he does he is still focused on his wine and does not look towards either of them.

"It has come to my attention that the two of you have grown rather...fond...of each other. I suppose this is unsurprising. Even understandable. But as you both know, nothing can come of it. I cannot allow it."

At this, Legolas feels his heart begin to race. How has his father guessed his feelings? If Thranduil knows how he feels does Tauriel also know? He looks over at her and she is staring pointedly at the ground, a flush colouring her cheeks. Does she feel the same way, as his father implies?

And then his heart clenches. Of course he knows that they will never be allowed to be together, but to hear it spoken out loud is a sharp-edged thing.

His father continues. "However, I also know the power of such...attractions, and that thwarting them outright can do more harm than good. I have been thinking that perhaps instead we should channel these energies in a controlled way. So that they can be contained."

Legolas stares at his father. Anxiety and curiosity spike through him. What does he mean?

Finally Thranduil looks up, his gaze sweeping imperiously over the two of them. "I have decided. The two of you will pleasure each other. Tonight. Under my instruction. Do you consent to this?"

Legolas stares for a moment in disbelief and then begins to protest, but from the corner of his eye he sees the movement of Tauriel's head. He turns just in time to see her nodding, her gaze still turned toward the ground.

He is dumbfounded. Tauriel is usually the first to disobey or at least chafe at Thranduil's more absurd commands. "Tauriel, you agree to this? To him ordering us to be together?"

She nods again. Quietly she says, "He is right, Legolas. You know as well as I do that we have grown to be more than just friends and fellow guards. We cannot pledge to one another." And even more quietly. "This is the only way we can be together."

And then quickly she adds, drawing herself up a bit straighter, "And move passed these feelings, as we must."

"Well then," Thranduil intones. "It is decided. You are to meet me back here at dusk. Go. Ready yourselves."

They both turn to go and as soon as they are on the other side of the door Legolas rounds on Tauriel. Their eyes meet for the first time since he entered his father's chambers and he searches hers, demanding, "You are truly alright with this? With him commanding us in this way?" 

"Mellon, what alternative will your father accept?" She sighs. "He will not believe us if we tell him there are no feelings between us. And, honestly...we both know that would be a lie. Not that I know exactly what those feelings are. Perhaps this will clarify things. Perhaps it will even do what the king expects." 

She hesitates, and then finishes,"And I must admit, the prospect of being with you, even under such strange circumstances, is not unappealing."

She looks away, her face growing pink. He knows her well enough to know that this is as much a romantic declaration as she is capable of making.

She looks back at him through her eyelashes and then rallies herself and breaks the seriousness of the moment with a small smile. "Anyways," she says, her eyes glinting with mischief, "I am sure your father will instruct you well. It will almost be like being with the Prince and King at the same time. What other ellan is so lucky?"

Legolas smiles, but he is filled with uncertainty. Of course he wants to be with Tauriel. He has longed for the chance for many years and despaired that it would not come. But he did not want it to be like this. 

She is looking up at him a bit shyly and so he shakes his thoughts away for the moment to be present with her. "You surprise me, as always Tauriel," he says, leaning down to kiss her forehead. He is unsure how he feels about all this, but he will go along with Tauriel's wishes for now. "Then tonight it is. I will see you soon, Mellon."

He walks away, his head spinning with what has just occurred. But there is also a new excitement gathering tight and hot in his belly.

For the rest of the late afternoon and evening, Legolas walks amongst the gardens and visits his bathing chambers, all the while thinking over what his father has asked them to do. The more he ruminates, the more he thinks of Tauriel and her response and less of his father's involvement. He begins to long for the minutes to pass so that he can hurry to meet Tauriel in Thranduil's chambers at dusk.

Eventually the time comes, after hours of waiting. This time he is first to arrive and his father is there to greet him. Thranduil does not speak, but merely hands him a goblet of wine, which he downs quickly in hopes of dulling the edges of his keening nerves.

And then there is a knock, soft, on the chamber door. Thranduil nods towards the door in an indication that he should open it. 

When he does, Tauriel strides passed him without looking up. A few steps into the room she stops and both he and his father turn to look at her.

She is stunning in a long, sheer opalescent gown that leaves her throat and the tops of her breasts bare. Her skin glows in the candlelight and her dark red hair falls glistening around her shoulders. He sucks in a breath at the sight of her. He so rarely sees her out of her Captain's garb. 

He has chosen to wear a soft gray tunic and leggings, simple and comfortable. His hair is braided back from his temples as he often wears it. Thranduil is as elegant as ever in shimmering robes, his hair loose and a silver circlet around his head. 

After a long moment, Thranduil walks to Tauriel and tilts her chin upwards with his hand so that their eyes meet. "You truly consent?" he asks. 

She nods, yes.

Legolas feels a prickle of relief and a rush of something akin to elation go through him. But he is also still nervous and wary. He struggles to stay calm and see how things unfold.

"Then let us begin," says Thranduil, his voice like velvet wrapped around an iron core of command. "You are to exercise restraint and do only as I tell you. Do you agree to this? Tauriel?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Legolas?"

"Yes, Ada."

Thranduil nods, looking pleased. 

“Mostly, I will be instructing Legolas.” And Thranduil walks around Legolas, appraising him with his eyes. He flattens a ring-laden hand over Legolas' shoulder and presses lightly. Legolas knows it is meant to be comforting. This is not, however, one of the King's primary strengths.

His father's touch does, however, affect him quite strongly. They are rarely physical with each other. There is a thrill in this small contact and Legolas feels himself coming increasingly under his father's control. Thranduil knows very well the power of his presence and how to wield it.

“As my heir, he must know the art of seduction and how to please a lover. Tauriel, your job is to surrender yourself to the moment.” He now turns his attention on her. “I must say that you are exceedingly lovely when free of your formal role like this.”

With that Tauriel again bows her head and lets her eyes fall towards the floor. For such a fierce warrior she is relatively ungraced when it comes to political games and matters of the heart. Under the influence of Thranduil, this night is becoming both.

"Legolas, come here, close to Tauriel. Cup your hand over her jaw, and rub her cheek, gently, with your thumb. Look into her eyes."

Legolas does as he is told, and Tauriel's eyes are luminous as he gazes into them, her skin soft beneath his hand. She turns her head the slightest bit into his touch and it fills him with an overwhelming need to kiss her. But as he moves forward Thranduil stops him with a raised hand and noise of warning. 

“Not yet. Sweep her hair behind her shoulder and tuck it behind her ear. Now move your hand along the side of her neck until your fingertips are over her collarbone. Take a moment to feel her heart beating beneath your hand.” 

Legolas does this, and feels her pulse quickening under his touch. In response, his own hastens as well. 

His father continues. “And then slowly graze the back of your fingers along her breasts.” As Legolas follows his father’s instructions, Tauriel seems determined to keep her gaze level with his own. But her breath comes more shakily and her pupils widen. 

Evidently his father notices this as well from where he paces around them, a goblet of wine in his hand. “There. You can see that her desire is building. Now bring your hand back up and place it under her hair against the back of her neck. Wrap your other arm around her lower back and pull her up into you."

Legolas does this, and the feel of her body pressed into his own makes him dizzy with wanting.

“Now you may kiss her. Gently at first. Merely press her lips with yours. When you feel her lips soften, part them with your own and deepen the kiss. Find her tongue with yours.” 

Tauriel tastes like he imagines starlight must taste, clear and sweet. She is surprisingly responsive and he can feel himself growing hard as they kiss.

Thranduil gives them a few moments like this and Legolas can sense him walk to an ornately carved chair in the corner and sit down to watch them. He glances from the corner of his eye and can see his father reposing languorously, his legs crossed and fingers playing along the rim of his goblet. 

"Move both hands up to the sides of her face, and continue to kiss her, slow and deep."

Legolas is surprised to find that his father's voice is less a distraction and more of an enhancement of the experience. He adds a tone of sensuality and danger to the room that charges the air.

"Now move your mouth along her jaw, and continue kissing under her ear, along her throat."

Lest he forget to ensure that Tauriel is equally lost in the moment, Legolas whispers, "Are you alright?" against her skin. Her head tips back and she murmurs, "Mmmm, yes." Legolas feels a wash of gladness and continues to move his lips over the flawless expanse of her skin.

Tauriel's eyes flutter shut and she sighs in a way that makes something in his chest swell. He nips along the curve where her neck and shoulder meet, moving aside the strap of her gown. 

"Yes, that's it. Ease both straps off her shoulder, and let her gown fall to the floor."

At this Legolas expects Tauriel to balk, but she only looks at him, her face dewy and unguarded. And so he sweeps one strap and then the other off the graceful planes of her shoulders and the gown slips off and pools around her feet.

He steps back and draws in a lungful of air. She is so beautiful. 

"Drink her in for a moment and then take her up in your arms and kiss her again, feeling her bare beneath your hands." 

Legolas commits the elegant form of Tauriel into his memory and she lets him, standing straight and proud, still looking him in the eyes. 

"Continue to kiss her while you take her to the bed."

Tauriel brings her arms up around his shoulders and his arms go around her waist. They kiss passionately as he backs her toward the bed and lays her down. He stretches out alongside her, leaning over her so that their mouths can continue their discovery of each other.

"Now take her arms and bring them down over her head. Pin them there with one of your hands. Move the other in a long caress...from the inside of her wrist, down her arm, over the curve of her breast."

Legolas does as he is told and Tauriel shudders beneath him. 

"Leave her arms above her head and use both hands and your mouth to explore her now. Lay kisses and caresses over her breasts until her nipples harden." Legolas is now completely in tune with his father's words, obeying almost before he finishes speaking. Tauriel gasps as his mouth closes over her breast, his hand cupping the other. 

"Very good, my Leaf. Now move to her stomach."

Legolas startles at hearing his father use a nickname from when he was young. He hasn't heard it for centuries nor the sudden fondness in Thranduil's voice. It unravels something in him and he almost pauses but instead turns that energy back to Tauriel, mapping the exquisite contours of her navel.

"That's it, slowly ease down. Part her thighs, brushing your lips over them to build the anticipation in her. And then gently, with only the barest whisper of touch at first, taste her."

Thranduil pauses to let him do just that, and then continues. "Be patient, allowing her to open under your attentions. Gradually add just the slightest bit of pressure and suction with your lips and tongue, flickering against her clit, teasing against and around it."

Legolas is moaning himself now, finding himself here between the thighs of the woman he has wanted for so long, his lips wet with her. And Tauriel is a wild creature, arching off the bed with her hands in his hair, her eyes closed and mouth open with pleasure.

"Very nice. Feel her with your fingers to gauge her readiness. Slip two of them inside her and if she -" 

Tauriel cants and cries out as his fingers enter her. His breath catches at how wet she is.

Thranduil chuckles in the corner. "Yes, it would seem she is ready for you. Stand up and undress yourself. Let her watch."

He is pained to leave her even for a few moments but he does, and she props herself up on her elbows to watch as he strips out of first his tunic and then his leggings. Her pupils are dilated and her gaze hazy.

"Now go to her and slowly move up her body, pleasuring her again as you go. Start by gently biting her ankle. Now draw your tongue along her calf. Nibble at her knees and plant kisses all along her thighs. Explore the core of her with your mouth once more, this time suckling harder at her clit until she is nearing climax." 

Legolas follows his father's instructions, nearly breathless with need this time. Tauriel's chest is rising and falling against the wide rounded arcs of her breath as it grows faster and harder. Her body is taut as a bowstring, tremoring with sensation. He releases her just as he feels it begin to peak.

"Good. Now mount her. Let her legs fall to either side of you and allow her to feel you first against and then inside her." 

Legolas climbs up and lays himself over Tauriel who receives him with open arms and wraps her legs around him. His heart is pounding and he feels suddenly uncertain again.

He glances over his shoulder at his father, who nods, watching them intently. Tauriel reaches up and nuzzles at his jaw, whispering, "It is alright Mellon." She pulls him closer, drawing him into her. "Legolas, I want this. I want you."

With that he is undone. He pushes forward and then he is entering her and she is crying out and his vision blurs as her heat and wetness is all around him. 

His restraint is gone and all he knows is the demands of his body and hers. He is rocking against her, and it is beyond anything he could have imagined. 

She is yielding, her body giving way beneath him. She is endlessly slick and smooth inside where he moves in her. 

He does not notice that his father now stands beside them until he speaks. "Legolas. Slow down. You must use your whole body, not just your hips. Your spine should be as a wave, moving over her.”

And Thranduil draws his fingertips over the muscles of Legolas’ back and then presses a hand at the base of his spine. As he moves under the guidance of his father Tauriel moans, her body rising to press up into him.

Caught between Thranduil's touch and Tauriel's sleek, seeking body, Legolas is washed through by a nearly overwhelming - and somewhat confusing - current of lust. 

Thranduil seems to pause over them and then reaches down and draws his thumb slowly across Tauriel's bottom lip. She reaches forward and takes it between her teeth, biting down softly and swirling her tongue over it. Thranduil's breath comes in a hard exhale and he hesitates a moment before pulling away. 

It is an incredibly bold thing for her to do and Legolas stills to see how Thranduil will respond. Tauriel's eyes are glazed with arousal. She gazes up at his father for a moment before turning back to him and raising her head to catch him in another kiss. 

Thranduil's only reaction is that his voice sounds strained when he speaks next. "Legolas, you no longer need to hold back. Take her harder now." He hovers over them, pacing around the edges of the bed.

Legolas looks into her face and she gives a tiny nod and moan, swaying upward into his arms. He continues to look into her eyes as he thrusts more deeply into her. She wraps herself tightly around him and then they are lost in the rhythm they create for a timeless span of moments. 

During this time Legolas is just barely aware that his father continues to pace. When eventually he speaks again, his voice is even more ragged and low. He stands over them, saying simply, "Yes." 


	2. Ending One: Tauriel/Legolas (with a side of Thranduil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The least porny version, for the romantics at heart.

Tauriel echoes him, breathing "Yes..." And then she is trembling and Legolas can feel her rippling inside, the pressure around him throbbing and her breasts pressed against him as she clutches him close.

She rides up against him through her orgasm until the sound and feel of it triggers his own and then she is pulling his head down against her shoulder with a hand behind his neck. He is sobbing his ecstasy into her hair as her other hand traces across his back and she says his name quietly against his ear. 

Legolas collapses, bending his full weight onto her, catching his breath and savouring the closeness of being still inside her. Eventually he withdraws and rolls to the side, one of his arms still around her. 

When he does, he sees that Thranduil is sitting at the edge of the bed. The King's normally closed face is broken open and one of his hands is wrapped around Tauriel's ankle. 

Legolas makes eye contact and Thranduil breaks away abruptly. He lets her go and strides to the corner table where he pours himself more wine. His shoulders square and when he turns to them, he is once again in control of his features, distant and cool.

He tilts his head towards them without fully turning and says, "Get dressed." 

Yet again they obey.

While they do, Thranduil drinks his wine and says slowly, “You truly are quite well suited to each other. After seeing you like this, I regret the difference in your stations. I can also see that my intention of helping you to channel and release these feelings will not be achieved quickly."

He pauses and then says,"Again, tomorrow, at the same time.” He dismisses them with a wave of his hand without looking their way again.

Legolas tries to be composed, although in truth he is reeling. He moves to leave and Tauriel does the same. 

As they reach the door and Legolas pulls it open, Tauriel reaches for his hand and holds it, squeezing lightly. It steadies him and he glances at her gratefully as they walk out into the corridor and leave his father behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing from the Hobbit.
> 
> Comments very welcome and always appreciated.


	3. Ending Two: Legolas/Tauriel & Thranduil/Tauriel (with a side of Legolas/Thranduil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly more porny version.

Tauriel echoes him, breathing "Yes..." And then she is trembling and Legolas can feel her rippling inside, the pressure around him throbbing and her breasts pressed against him as she clutches him close.

She rides up against him through her orgasm until the sound and feel of it triggers his own and then she is pulling his head down against her shoulder with a hand behind his neck. He is sobbing his ecstasy into her hair as her other hand traces across his back and she says his name quietly against his ear.

Legolas collapses and bends his full weight onto Tauriel, catching his breath and savouring the closeness of being still inside her. Eventually he withdraws and rolls to the side, one of his arms still around her.

When he does, he sees that Thranduil is sitting at the edge of the bed. The King's normally closed face is broken open and one of his hands is wrapped around Tauriel's ankle. 

Tauriel seems to notice at the same time. She looks at Thranduil for a moment and then murmurs, “My lord, what of you?”

“What of me?” Thranduil’s voice sounds weary and his face becomes distant again.

“Of your pleasure?”

“I did not plan to take any pleasure tonight, Tauriel.”

“Why should you not?” Her voice is tentative and soft.

Thranduil raises his eyebrows just a little and seems to consider for a moment. Then looks at Legolas. “Legolas?”

Legolas doesn’t know what to say or what is expected of him, but some dark spike of feeling goes through him, and so he nods, yes. He does not know exactly what kind of permission he has just granted, and lays back to watch what his father intends. 

“Very well,” says his father and he stands and walks over to the side of bed where Tauriel is lying. He reaches down and with one arm scoops her up abruptly so that she is astride him while he remains standing. Tauriel gasps, wrapping her legs around him, her hands against his chest.

Thranduil begins kissing her jaw and throat, one of his arms still holding her up while the other rearranges his robes. He lowers her down and Legolas can see her throw her head back and cry out as she is impaled on his father’s cock.

It all happens so quickly that Legolas does not even have time to be surprised. He glances at Tauriel however, to be sure that she is alright. She looks entirely lost in the moment, her face fevered.

Thranduil's face on the other hand, is calm and he is entirely in command again as he thrusts into Tauriel, using both hands to move her up and down along his length. 

Legolas wonders if perhaps he should feel jealous, but the truth is, he feels fascinated. He cannot look away. Tauriel's pleasure is utterly compelling and he has rarely seen his father’s power so concentrated and focused.

Thranduil is now licking Tauriel’s ear in a way that is obviously making her hectic with sensation. She has her hands around his shoulders and is flexing sinuously against him as he holds her up.

Legolas is somewhat abashed to feel himself stirring again, but he knows they are to preoccupied to notice him, and so begins to stroke himself as he watches.

Eventually Thranduil lays Tauriel down on the bed, which is high enough that he can stand beside it and still be inside her. He pushes her knees back so that she is completely open to him, and moves in and out of her with long strokes. She is whimpering now, taking her legs in her own hands to draw them further back.

After some time of this, Tauriel moaning as his father fucks her, Thranduil leans down and braces his arms on either side of her. He kisses her hard, so that when he pulls away her lips are plush and swollen.

“Come for me Tauriel,” he orders her. A few more deep thrusts that push her against the bed and she does, keening as his father picks up his pace.

Legolas cannot take his eyes of his father’s face. Thranduil’s eyes are closed and his lips are parted. He feels himself begin to climax again, touching himself more urgently as he can see that his father too is nearing his end. 

As Legolas groans his release, Thranduil’s eyes open and he looks right at Legolas as he finds his own. Their gazes lock for a moment and Legolas feels pinned in place, coming so hard into his own hand that it is nearly painful. 

Thranduil growls and flexes his hips forward one more time. Tauriel lies beneath him, her chest heaving. She looks up from him to Legolas and then back again, watching languidly with a gleam of curiosity in her eyes.

Thranduil turns away from Legolas and kisses Tauriel briefly on the forehead, smoothing her hair back from her face. He says simply, “Thank you,” and then untangles himself from her, rearranging his robes and striding to the corner table where he pours himself more wine. His shoulders square and when he turns to them, he is once again in control of his features, distant and cool.

He tilts his head towards them without fully turning and says, "Get dressed." 

Yet again they obey. Legolas washes his hands in the basin near Thranduil’s bed, all the while wondering at what just happened. 

While they clothe themselves, Thranduil drinks his wine and says slowly, “You truly are quite well suited to each other. After seeing you like this, I regret the difference in your stations. I can also see that my intention of helping you to channel and release these feelings will not be achieved quickly."

He pauses and then says,"Again, tomorrow, at the same time.” He dismisses them with a wave of his hand without looking their way again.

Legolas tries to be composed, although in truth he is reeling. He moves to leave and Tauriel does the same. 

As they reach the door and Legolas pulls it open, Tauriel reaches for his hand and holds it, squeezing lightly. It steadies him and he glances at her gratefully as they walk out into the corridor and leave his father behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing from the Hobbit.
> 
> Comments very welcomed and always appreciated.


	4. Ending Three: Legolas/Tauriel/Thranduil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The porniest version.

He can see Tauriel fight for control of herself. She looks at Thranduil for a moment and then murmurs hoarsely, “My lord, what of you?” 

“What of me?” Thranduil’s voice sounds weary.

“Of your pleasure?”

“I did not plan to take any pleasure tonight, Tauriel.”

“Why should you not?” Her voice is tentative and soft.

Thranduil raises his eyebrows just a little and considers for a moment. He looks at Legolas. “Legolas?”

Legolas doesn’t know what to say or what is expected of him, but some dark spike of feeling goes through him, and so he nods, yes, and pulls free of Tauriel, leaning aside to watch what will happen.

“Very well,” says his father. He stands and as Tauriel and Legolas watch, disrobes slowly and then climbs onto the bed. It shifts slightly under his weight. 

Legolas cannot take his eyes off his father as he lounges back against the pillows, his body lean and muscled. Neither, he can see, can Tauriel. Thranduil looks back at them both, the tiniest of smiles curling the corners of his mouth. 

“Tauriel, rise to your hands and knees." 

Tauriel turns over and first kneels and then puts her hands down on the bed. She is facing his father and the position displays her beautifully. 

"Here," says Thranduil, and he takes Tauriel by the shoulders and guides her down so that her face is level with his cock. She seems to understand what he wants and leans down to take his father in her mouth. Thranduil’s eyes grow dark and his lips part.

As she leans forward, Legolas can see that Tauriel's pussy is pink and glistening and he desperately wants to plunge his cock into her again. But he waits. And watches.

Eventually Thranduil says, “Very good Tauriel. Legolas, enter her from behind.”

Legolas climbs up onto his knees behind her. He takes her hips in his hands and slides into her effortlessly, the feeling so intense it makes his mouth go dry. 

He begins to fuck her slowly. She is jostled back and forth, taking both his cock and his father’s at the same time. Small mewling noises of pleasure are milked from her each time she bounces between them. 

Legolas only has a moment to wonder at what is happening before the sight of Tauriel and Thranduil beneath him and the feeling of Tauriel, molten and eager around his cock, robs him of all thought.

Thranduil has a hand in Tauriel’s hair and Legolas keeps one hands on her hips, the other sliding along her back to guide her back and forth. He pulls her back onto him particularly hard and she stills for a moment, crying out around Thranduil before beginning to tilt her neck back and forth again along his father’s length and flex into his own thrusts.

After quite some time, Thranduil speaks again, his voice somehow both honeyed and rough at the same time. “Reach around and play with her while you fuck her.” 

Legolas does as his father says and soon after, Tauriel is trembling and Legolas can feel her rippling inside, the pressure around him throbbing as he continues to pound into her from behind.

She slams herself back into him and Thranduil guides her head away from his cock, holding her face between his hands and watching as she comes. Again he breathes, " Yes," his face intent and his eyes not leaving her face. He strokes her jaw and runs his fingers tenderly through her hair as she sobs her pleasure.

As she finishes, his lips quirk and he says "Good girl," before letting her fall back onto him. She begins sucking his cock again Thranduil’s eyes shut and his breathing comes quicker.

Legolas continues to fuck Tauriel, the tension in his body climbing higher until something is clenching in his belly and thighs. Looking down he can see that his father too is nearing his end.

The expression on his father’s face, fierce and beautiful, does something to him and then suddenly he is losing control, his body convulsing and bending over Tauriel’s back, his hips stuttering. 

As Legolas groans his release, Thranduil’s eyes open and he looks right into Legolas’ as he finds his own. Their gazes lock and Legolas feels pinned in place, coming so hard that it is nearly painful. 

Thranduil growls and flexes his hips forward one more time. Tauriel takes everything Thranduil has to give and then pulls her head back, her chest heaving.

Legolas pulls his eyes away from his father’s and stays inside Tauriel for a few moments, letting his weight come against her and savouring the closeness. He then withdraws and rolls off to the side.

Tauriel climbs off of Thranduil and lies between them silently. She looks up from him to Thranduil and then back again, watching languidly with a gleam of curiosity in her eyes.

Thranduil turns and pulls Tauriel to him briefly, kissing her lightly on the forehead and smoothing her hair back from her face. He says simply, “Thank you,” and then rises from the bed and strides to the corner table where he pours himself more wine. His shoulders square and when he turns to them, he is once again in control of his features, distant and cool. 

He tilts his head towards them without fully turning and says, "Get dressed." 

Yet again they obey. 

While they clothe themselves, Thranduil drinks his wine and says slowly, “You truly are quite well suited to each other. After seeing you like this, I regret the difference in your stations. I can also see that my intention of helping you to channel and release these feelings will not be achieved quickly."

He pauses and then says,"Again, tomorrow, at the same time.” He dismisses them with a wave of his hand without looking their way again.

Legolas tries to be composed, although in truth he is reeling. He moves to leave and Tauriel does the same. 

As they reach the door and Legolas pulls it open, Tauriel reaches for his hand and holds it, squeezing lightly. It steadies him and he glances at her gratefully as they walk out into the corridor and leave his father behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing from the Hobbit.
> 
> Comments very welcome and much appreciated.


End file.
